


Christmas Party

by wonderminterplus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hasn't been to any social function in three hundred years. So North holds a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This originally was a fill to a kink meme prompt, but then I kind of forgot a key element of the prompt when writing this. But I liked what I came out with. So posting it here.

This was the best party Jack had ever been to. Well, it was the only party he had ever been to where he was seen and heard. So that was new. But still Jack was enjoying himself. North’s idea for a Christmas party for the guardians was a great idea. And Jack suspected that North knew that he would think so.

All the guardians were here. Even Bunnymund who had complained about the idea as he suspected it some sort of dig at Easter. North had wisely played the guilt card in telling Bunnymund how this was really the first social gathering Jack had in three hundred years.

Guilt was a powerful thing. But not enough to draw Bunnymund away from the refreshments table. Watching Tooth on the other side of the room attempt to dislodge a elfs head from a stocking was amusing though.

“You could help.” Jack commented.

“I think Tooth has it. Sheila can take care of things. Swords or no.” Bunnymund replied, popping the end of a candy cane into his mouth.

“Swords? You’re going to have to tell me about that. By the way. You might not want to eat those anymore.”

Bunnymund paused as he spotted the elf licking the candy canes in the bowl. The elf paused as well and stared. His gaze never left Bunnymund as he slowly started to lick the candy cane in his hand again. Bunnymund went to go feel ill away from the refreshments.

Chuckling Jack turned his attention to tooth and Sandy. Tooth had gotten the elf free while Jack had been looking away and now was talking to Sandy. Sandy nodded in response and occasionally a sand image appeared over his head. Mostly Christmas themed images.

The a mistletoe of sand appeared over Sandy’s head.

“Oh Sandy.” Tooth giggled before giving Sandy a quick, chaste peck on his forehead.

Sandy was happy with this judging by the beaming smile on his face. That was when North came over to Jack, pushing a blue gift wrapped and white ribboned box into the young mans hands.

“Here is gift Jack.” North said, grinning widely.

Jack looked down at the gift, looking unsure of what to do.

“This... is for me?” Jack asked, his voice wavering a bit.

Everyone had gathered over now and Jack was aware that they all knew how important this gesture was to him.

“It’s from all of us.” Tooth said.

Jack continued to stare at the present before wiping away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye. He glanced at North, almost asking for permission to open the gift. North smiled and nodded.

Slowly Jack ripped the smooth paper off the package. He paused at the cardboard box final barrier to the gift. Taking one more glance to the others whose looks just were urging him to finishing opening, Jack opened the box.

Inside was a cloak. A blue cloak that matched the color of Jack’s eyes. White fleece covered the edges of the cloak and a snowflake shaped clasp was on the neck. Jack brushed his fingers against the soft material before a slow smile came to his face.

“Thank you... all of you. I just- thank you.”

“Glad you like it, snowflake.” Bunnymund said.

Jack couldn’t help it. He hugged the nearest person to him who happened to be North. North hugged back, letting the young man get his emotions out. 

“This calls for group hug!” North called out suddenly before pulling Bunnymund in before he could try to get away. He hooked Tooth in as well who just laughed and Sandy joined in on his own. It was all fun and games until the yetis joined in.


End file.
